


Después de años (II)

by AndiFeels



Category: One Piece
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 13:04:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8891881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndiFeels/pseuds/AndiFeels





	

Se sienta en la madera a tomar el aire, acompañado de su botella de saque y observando el cielo azul de primavera. Una leve brisa acaricia el ambiente mientras de fondo puede escuchar a sus alumnas practicando en el dojo. Da un pequeño trago y deja que el alcohol le queme la garganta, aunque hace tiempo que dejó de hacerlo de lo acostumbrado que está. A pesar de ello, le sigue gustando su sabor y su tacto. Los rayos de sol reflejan en el pelo casi blanco, todavía con unos toques verdes que recuerdan a su época joven. Cierra el ojo y deja que su cuerpo disfrute del calor del sol antes de que se vuelva insoportable dentro de unos meses.

Le gusta escuchar a sus alumnas de fondo. Hace tiempo que no hace falta que esté delante de ellas para que las muchachas practiquen. De hecho nunca hizo falta, pues en el momento en el que les enseñó lo que necesitaban saber, se dio cuenta que eran capaces de ir mejorando por su propio pie. Todos los días dan todo lo que pueden de sí o más.

Jamás hubiera imaginado que abriría un dojo femenino, pero siente que es una de las mejores decisiones que ha podido tomar en su vida. Cada vez que recuerda cómo empezó todo no puede evitar sonreír. Seguramente si  Shiori no hubiera sido tan terca, no estarían donde están ahora.

_-¡¿Es porque soy chica verdad?!_

Casi como un golpe seco, esas palabras se clavaron dentro de su cabeza y retumbaron con toda su fuerza, haciendo que el espadachín se enfureciese y frunciese el ceño. Se giró lentamente hacia la chica que había estado yendo a su casa desde hacía días, pidiéndole que le enseñara a usar las espadas, y la miró con intensidad. Pudo escuchar como la muchacha tragaba saliva al recibir esa mirada, pero se mantuvo firme y en ningún momento se echó para atrás. Se acercó unos pasos hacia la chica y la miró desde su propia altura, sin agacharse.

-¡Me cortaré el pelo como un chico! –dijo mientras cogía toda su melena negra en una mano y la estiraba para cortarla con el cuchillo que se había sacado del kimono.

Antes de que el filo del arma rozara siquiera su cabello, el hombre le agarró la muñeca y detuvo sus intenciones de cortarse allí mismo. No sabía muy bien si la muchacha le miraba enfurecida o extrañada, pero no hizo fuerza por soltarse.

-Jamás –empezó diciendo el espadachín, con un tono serio y seco, mirándola directamente a los ojos- dejes que nadie te diga qué puedes o no puedes hacer solo por ser una mujer.

La chica se quedó helada, quieta mientras el hombre la observaba con un ojo abierto y con la cicatriz del otro. Esa era la última respuesta que esperaba escuchar después de todos los hombres que le habían negado que podía aprender a usar una espada.

-Si te cortas el pelo seguirás siendo una mujer, y deberías estar orgullosa de ello.

Le soltó la muñeca con delicadeza y dejó que la chica sopesara lo que le había dicho. El espadachín era incapaz de imaginar todo por lo que la joven había tenido que pasar, y decidió dar su brazo a torcer.

-Sígueme.

En cuanto llegaron a casa del espadachín, éste le entregó una katana de madera, convirtiéndose así en su primera alumna.

-Sensei.

Una voz dulce y conocida lo despierta de su meditación, dándose cuenta que está empezando a atardecer. Gira la cabeza hacia el lugar del que proviene el sonido y ve a Shiori de pie, con su melena recogida en un moño y vestida con la ropa del dojo.

-Ya hemos terminado por hoy. Está todo recogido.

-Muy bien.

-Hasta mañana.

La chica se inclina hacia delante y Zoro es capaz de ver la misma sonrisa en sus labios desde el primer día.


End file.
